Avatar the Last Airbender times 2? Book 2
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: This is the second book of my three book series. Yuriko and Aang venture to find an Earthbending teacher. Zuko tries to apologize to Yuriko.
1. The Avatar State

Disclaimer- I Do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender! I only own my OC character. Please read and comment/review.

Avatar the Last Airbender times two?

Book two

It was a lovely, sunny day for their departure. Yuriko, Aang, Katara, and Sokka stood on a small ship from the northern water tribe. Pakku approached Katara and Yuriko.

"Katara, Yuriko," Pakku greeted, "You both have proven to be great waterbenders and healers. This is water from the spirit oasis. IT is said to have magic healing properties, so use it only in a state of emergency."

"Thank you master Pakku," Katara thanked as he handed her and Yuriko the necklaces which contained the healing water.

After they all said their goodbyes, they flew away on Appa toward the Earth kingdom. AS they flew, Yuriko's mind wandered as he looked at the sky. All that was in her mind was Zuko. She had had a dream about him. In their next battle, he would have to make a choice. She had to make him choose the right one. The group traveled to the outpost of an Earth kingdom general. There, they would get an escort to Omashu. As they landed, they were greeted by many soldiers. One of the soldiers guided them to a large planning pavilion, where the general was.

"Greetings young heroes," The General greeted, "Katara the brave, Sokka the fearless, and the great Avatars Aang and Yuriko,"

"Thank you," Aang replied, "If you would just give us a day to rest, we'll be ready to leave by tomorrow."

"I fear that I have another plan."

"What do you mean," Yuriko asked.

"When you were at the north pole, I heard you two took out an entire fire nation naval fleet. If we could harness your Avatar states, then we could win this war."

"I'm sorry general," Katara replied, "but Aang and Yuriko need to master Earthbending."

"If we find a way to harness the Avatar state, they won't need to master earth and fire."

"The answer is no," Aang replied.

"Ok, but think about how much good it would do and how many people would be saved."

"We will be heading to our room," Yuriko replied as they began to walk out the door.

"Ok, but just think about the offer."

Zuko and Uncle are at a hotel spa in the earth kingdom. While Uncle was getting a massage, Zuko stared out over the ocean and the coast. His mind wandered to thoughts of Yuriko. Would he ever meet her again? And if he did, would he be able to protect her? His thoughts were broken when Uncle came and sat next to him.

"Zuko what's wrong," Uncle asked.

"What's wrong is that I don't have the Avatar,' Zuko replied, "Without him, I don't have my honor."

"You need to relax."

"I can never relax. I've lost everything. I want it back."

"You're still thinking about that girl aren't you?"

"Yes. I just don't know what to do Uncle. Yuriko hates me and probably thinks I betrayed her at the north pole."

"Well . . ."

"And the biggest thing is, I don't know if I can protect her."

"You'll find your way Prince Zuko. Maybe that way will lead to her, maybe not. But if the time comes between capturing the Avatar, which would mean betraying her, and going with her what would you do? You must do what is right."

"BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S RIGHT!"

Zuko got up and stormed off. Uncle stood up and looked at Zuko walking away.

"Um, that came out wrong," Uncle replied as he went back into the spa.

Our group was now settled into their new home. As they hung around just talking, Yuriko thought about what the general had said. She was considering his proposition, even if it did sound like a suicide mission. But if doing this Avatar state thing meant she could protect Aang, she'd do it. She wouldn't only be protecting Aang though. She would also be protecting Zuko. When Aang and Sokka left, leaving her and Katara alone, she went over to Katara.

"Katara, can I ask you something," Yuriko asked.

"Sure," Katara replied, "What is it?"

"Well, there's this . . . guy."

"I know who your talking about."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"And you're not mad?"

"Not at all."

"Good, I just don't know how to tell him that I like him. Any hints?"

"You came to the right place. Listen here's what he likes, he likes women who can out do him at anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he finds it attractive."

"Ok, thanks for the advice."

"Don't mention it,"

Yuriko got up and went out into the cool night. A slight breeze was blowing, which made the leaves of every tree rustle. She paced the outer wall, trying to think. She knew Katara was talking about Sokka and not Zuko. She couldn't tell anyone that she loved Zuko. If she did, they'd probably abandon her or shun her. She had to keep it to herself. She finally went to the general's planning room. As she arrived, she noticed Aang was there as well.

"So you're going to try it too," Yuriko asked.

"Yeah," Aang replied, "If it helps me protect the people I love, then I'll do it."

"Well you won't be alone. I'm doing it too."

"Great, now lets go tell him."

The two walked into the planning room, where the general stood drawing out military strategies on a large rock table. He turned to greet them.

"So have you decided," The general asked.

"Yes," Yuriko replied, "We're in."

"Great, we'll start training tomorrow."


	2. Fighting a Crazy General

The two walked out and back to their little house. As they entered, Katara and Sokka stood up.

"Where have you two been," Sokka asked.

"We went to see the general," Yuriko replied.

"You guys are going to go through with his plan aren't you," Katara asked.

"Yes," Aang replied.

"Well, fine, but don't expect me to get involved," Katara snapped.

"Don't worry," Yuriko replied, "I'll make sure nothing happens to Aang."

"And I'll make sure nothing happens to Yuriko," Aang stated.

The group went to sleep after that revelation. Yuriko tossed and turned in her bed, a dream brewing in her mind. In the dream, she was visited by Avatar Roku.

"Yuriko," Roku greeted, "It is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Roku," Yuriko replied.

"I sense you have a question."

"Yes, it's about the Avatar state. What exactly triggers it?"

"It is triggered when the Avatar is in a state of great physical or emotion stress."

"How can I master it?"

"You already have."

"What do you mean?"

"You have great control over your emotions. That is a great accomplishment for an Avatar. Also, you seem to never let yourself get into a situation, where you have to use the Avatar state."

"Your still talking about me right?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's not entirely true. At the north pole, when I saw the moon had gone and Zhao running toward me, I knew what had happened. I got so angry that it consumed me. I went into the Avatar state on accident."

"But when the time came for you to deliver the final blow, you didn't."

"I just knew that wasn't the answer. I couldn't take his life. It just felt so wrong. There had to be another way. So that's why I let him live. "

"Then you have mastered it. Any other Avatar would have killed him, on the spot, but you showed mercy. I'd be careful who I show mercy to though. My time is up here, Good bye Yuriko."

Roku began to fade into a mist that had developed.

"Wait, Roku," Yuriko called out to him, "What does that mean? Roku, I have more questions. I don't know what to do."

At that moment, Yuriko woke up to the sound of Sokka talking. She tried to get more sleep, but his talking was so loud and obnoxious, that she couldn't. She got up, brushed her hair out and went outside to find Sokka, Aang, and the general all there. She knew what was going to happen. It was training time.

Far away in the oceans of the Earth Kingdom, another person was also training. Her regal stature suggested that she was of royal blood. Her medium length black hair was pulled back in a bun. She was out on the deck completely alone, besides the two older ladies up near the top of the deck. She did a complicated technique and as she did it electricity began to radiate from her fingers. Then in one move, she shot out a bolt of lightning, right from her finger tips.

"Very good Princess Azula," Lo commented.

"Only a single hair out of place," Li replied.

"That's not good enough," Azula stated as she got ready to preform again.

Yuriko and Aang were now on top of a nearby hill under a gazebo. As they sat there, a man brought them tiny cups filled with a strange liquid.

"This has given our soldiers strength and energy for generations," The man stated, "So this might induce the Avatar State."

Yuriko and Aang took the cups and drank the liquid in them. A few minutes later, Aang was running, hopping, and speeding around on an air scooter. Obviously, the liquid only succeeded in making him hyper. However, Yuriko was not affected by the liquid. After a few moments, Aang ran into a pole.

"I guess that one's out of the picture," Yuriko stated quietly to herself.

After several failed attempts at trying to master the Avatar State, Aang and Yuriko returned to their nice house. Katara remained seated as they walked in. Yuriko didn't speak. She just went to her bed and slept.

Zuko and Uncle were in their room, when they heard a knocking at the door. Zuko went to answer it, but when he did he was surprised to see that it was Azula. He tried to slam the door, but she pushed her way in.

"Come on Zuko is that anyway to treat your sister," Azula asked.

"What do you want Azula," Zuko questioned.

"I've come to take you home," She replied.

"Home," Zuko repeated.

"Yes, home. Father has forgiven you and he wants you back," She stated.

"Now I know my brother," Uncle interrupted, "He's not the forgiving type."

"I don't know what to say," Zuko stated.

"Well make up your mind soon," Azula replied, "Be at the docks in two hours."

Azula left the room. Zuko was too shocked to speak. He just stood there repeating the word over and over in his mind.

"Home," Zuko thought.

"Come on Uncle," Zuko stated as he started packing, "Lets pack."

"Zuko, do you really believe Azula," Uncle asked.

"Yes, Father wants me home."

"I think this is a trap."

"What would I expect you to say! You don't want to go back because there's nothing for you there!"

After Zuko had packed, he stormed out, leaving Uncle alone. Down on the cliff side, Zuko was climbing down.

"Wait up," Uncle called as he ran down the stairs leading to the shore/

Zuko turned around and waited for Uncle. The two of them then proceeded to the docks. Zuko walked with great joy, while Uncle observed the soldiers. Azula stood on the ship.

"Shall we set off now," The captain asked.

"Yes set a course for home," Azula replied.

"Okay, we're taking the prisoners home."

Azula looked at the captain with a bleeding hate. Uncle began to attack the soldiers and Zuko ran aboard to face Azula.

"You lied to me," Zuko exclaimed as he attacked her.

"Like I've never done that before," Azula replied.

Their battle continued, Uncle intervened and threw Azula into the water. Zuko and Uncle escaped and ran deep into the woods.

Yuriko and Aang were in the general's planning room. The general was drawing up plans for their next attempt at releasing the Avatar state. The general sat in a large stone chair.

"Look, I know you want to try and release the Avatar state, but this has gone on long enough," Yuriko stated, "I'm done."

"What do you think Avatar Aang," The general asked.

"I don't know, the Avatar state only comes on when I'm in danger," Aang replied.

"Then I am truly sorry," The general stated as he jumped out of his chair and threw a large boulder at Aang.

He then continued to attack Aang. The fight was so large that they went outside. Yuriko stood aside. Aang was trying not to hurt anyone, but he was also trying to protect himself. Yuriko saw that Aang was trapped and ran to help him. She started to fight as well. Katar ran out, but the general had seen her. He used his Earthbending to sink her in the ground up to her knees.

"What are you doing," Yuriko asked.

"If I can't endanger you, then I'll see if her danger can induce the Avatar State," The general stated.

"Please stop," Aang pleaded.

Katara began to sink lower. This time up to her neck.

"Aang please help," Katara cried.

"I don't see any glowing," The general stated.

"Please I'm trying," Aang replied.

"You don't have to do this," Yuriko cried.

"Apparently I do," The general stated as he completely submerged Katara into the earth.

Aang dove to the spot were Katara once was. Tears began to stream down his face, then his eyes and tattoos began to glow. A swirling wind vortex surround him. The general made Katara resurface, but Aang remained in the Avatar state. After minutes, which were filled with destruction caused by Aang, he finally came out of the Avatar State. Katara went over to him and knelt beside him.

"That was perfect," The general stated, "now we just have to find a way to control you."

"You're insane," Aang replied.

Suddenly, Sokka came up behind the general and hit him over the head with his boomerang.

"Now anyone else want to stop us from leaving," Sokka asked.

"No go right ahead," A soldier replied.


End file.
